


After all these years

by nutzone



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other, Pining, Shrek AU, Smaufur, True Love, i did it okay, i did the thing, so much crack, the only pairing that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutzone/pseuds/nutzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur was separated from his true love, Smaug, when Erebor fell. But now when they meet again, will things be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all these years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangocianamarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangocianamarch/gifts), [the rest of the bagginshield buddy crew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+rest+of+the+bagginshield+buddy+crew).



Bofur gulped.

It had been many years since he’d last seen Smaug, his precious One. Long, torturous years, being alone and lost without the comfort of a lover.

When Thorin had proposed the idea of reclaiming Erebor, Bofur had been very excited. Finnaly, he and his One would be reunited. But now, in the dark tunnels of Erebor, Bofur felt unsure. What if Smaug didn’t want him anymore? What if his One had found a better, more suitable dragon mate? Bofur wouldn’t be able to take it.

He took a small step towards the treasure lair, where he knew his darling slept. The company was fast asleep, he knew, and since Thorin had first guard, Bofur figured he’d be busy staring at the burglar the whole time. There was therefore no danger of being caught sneaking away, Bofur figured and began walking, with a bit of uncertainty marking his pace.

A warm gust of air Bofur in the face as he entered the lair, and with a clench of his heart, he realized that Smaug was looking straight at him, and wasn’t asleep at all.

Smaug’s beautiful, large eyes were set on him with that familiar warm, loving gaze that Bofur loved so. In just a second, Bofur understood that Smaug had been as lonely as him all these years. They looked at each other with such tenderness, that the air felt thick around them (this could have something to do with Smaug’s fiery breath).

“Bofur”, Smaug croaked, “you came for me.”

Bofur smiled, and his eyes were wet, “I promised I would, didn’t I?”

And as Smaug took Bofur under his huge wing, Bofur thought: Finally, I’m home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only hobbit pairing there are no others.


End file.
